With continuous development of mobile terminal technology, mobile devices such as smart mobile phones, tablet PCs are becoming increasingly popular in daily lives. Currently, the vast majority of mobile terminals are equipped with touch screens, on which various user gestures may be performed by users to operate the mobile terminal.
For example, a user may come across a favorite article, phrase or sentence that he/she intends to copy when browsing a webpage on a mobile terminal. Then, a touch gesture may be used to select characters in a corresponding location. The touch gestures commonly used include, for example, a long press, a double click or a single click.
However, when the characters displayed on a touch screen are too small or a user cannot precisely controls touch points of his/her gesture, such method for selecting a character cannot allow the user to select a character accurately through a touch gesture. For example, when the characters displayed on the touch screen are too small, a long press gesture of the user is likely to fall into a location between two lines of characters or in some other space area. Then, the terminal device may not select the characters for the user since the touch point of the user does not fall on the characters.